Jathan
Nathan and Jennette watched iGoodbye with Dan, Noah, and Miranda at Nathan's house on its premiere night *Jennette and Nathan play "Call It Out" with Miranda and Noah during a Hollywire interview.[1] *Nathan interrupts Jennette's favorite "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle" promo.[2 ] *Dan posted a video of when Nathan, Jennette, and Miranda worked together for the first time in their auditions[3] *Nathan and Jennette started tweeting lines from their Fast Food Freestyle rap [4] *Nathan and Jennette do this interview with Noah and Miranda with CelebSecrets4U for the iBattle Chip episode[5] *Jennette and Nathan are seen doing a little dance with Matt Bennett and Ashley Argota on the Figure It Out''studio lot [6] *Dan posted Pic! iCarly's @NathanKress and @JennetteMcCurdy *Nathan and Jennette both shot an episode of the re-vamped 90's Nickelodeon TV Show ''"Figure It Out" [7][8] *Nathan & Jennette did this interview with Bop & Tigerbeat for the St. Jude's Math-athon in May 2012 [9] *Nathan and Jennette talk a fan "@DanniWarp" on-set during a run-through of IHalfoween [10] *Miranda tweeted Watched Weird Science and You've Got Mail with @jennettemccurdy and @nathankress today at work during breaks. Best day ever *Nathan and Jennette did an interview with Yahoo about dishing on the future and being a role mode [11] *Jennette posted this photo of Jennette and Nathan on-set and called them "Studmuffins.". *Boog!e tweeted Kwik change @NathanKress @jennettemccurdy http://mypict.me/mzUsi *Jennette tweeted Pic! Me and @NathanKress before all of us @icarly 's went on Rosie! Jennette tweeted Pic! In the toys r us in Times Square with sir @NathanKress and sir @NoahMunck * In IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo during iBalls Nathan yawns during a take next to Jennette. *Also in IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo during iBalls Jennette does a spit take. Jennette giggles and Nathan laughs along with her falling out of his chair. *In one IStill Psycho blooper, Jennette macks Nathan a little too hard. He says "Ow!" He, Jennette, and the rest of the cast burst out laughing. *During a blooper in IStill Psycho The cast runs and hides, scared at the sound of a balloon popping. Jennette hides behind a mannequin and accidentally knocks it's head off. Nathan responds to Jennette jokingly, "You killed a mannequin! Why?!" *As seen in IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo when Jennette had to kiss Nathan on the cheek in ILove You, they both broke out laughing. *In IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo during IDate Sam & Freddie Jennette has to stuff her mouth full of lasagna. Nathan couldn't hear in the scene In IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo during ILost My Mind Jennette accidentally drops the quesadillas and Nathan just stands there holding the door open for her. *Jennette attempted to call Nathan again during her Stuck In My House U-Stream broadcast. *Jennette created Australia KCAs - October 2011 photo album featuring pictures of herself and her and Nathan together and she described it as, "I had the pleasure of hosting the Australian Kids Choice Awards with my castmate Nathan Kress. We had a blast, it was a hoot, and here are some photos that hopefully evidence that." *In Part 2 of Jennette's 2nd U-Stream, she called Nathan. He picked up and Jennette let fans listen to him order from Chipotle. She also invited him to do her next U-Stream with her. *They did the NICK Rocks Your School event with Big Time Rush October 16th, 2011 * During Her live U-Stream it was shown that Jennette had Nathan listed on her phone as "Kressington" and attempted to call him *This article describes more about Jennette interviewing Nathan for Bop & TigerBeat. *Nathan and Jennette co-hosted the Aussie KCa's together, posed for photos, did this interview. At the AKCA's Nathan help Jennette stay balanced on her heels. Jennette comforted Nathan after he was sad after not being nominated for an award. They also did a rap together. *Jennette and Nathan gave an [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-VZTMEmXIE&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL interview to Total Girl Magazine in Australia while they did the AKCA's where they answered random questions, tried Vegemite, which Nathan also recorded on their phones, and other Australian cuisine. *Jennette and Nathan gave a shout-out to Total Girl Magazine in Australia while they did the AKCA's *Jennette and Nathan co-hosted the Best Frenemies special, shown outside of the US. [12] *Nathan and Jennette both tweeted about working out together and being at rehearsal for the 2011 Aussie KCA's as well as listening to Cody Simpson's sound check *Nickelodeon Australia tweeted We're SUPER EXCITED to have @jennettemccurdy and @NathanKress in the office RIGHT NOW!! Bring on the #KCAs!! #KCA http://ow.ly/i/iuNM *Jennette interviewed Nathan for Bop & TigerBeat She asked to describe his best red carpet pose in 5 words. He said Jennette would describe as dweeb (5 times). She also asked him about how he got his hair to look so good on the NICK Cruise and he talked about products he uses. *In this promo for the 2011 Worldwide Day of Play Nathan and Jennette play basketball along with Victorious star Liz Gilles and singer, Zach Sang. Nathan called Jennette a pro at ice-skating and Jennette agrees that Nathan works out pretty hard-core. *Nathan and Jennette spoke about spoke about hosting the Aussie Kids' Choice Awards in this interview *Jennette said, “I’m super-excited to be going to Australia for the first time to co-host the Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards,My other cast members have experienced Australia and they say it’s amazing! I’m so excited it’s my turn and that I’m in the running to win the LOL Award! I also heard that Aussies go nuts with slime, so I hope I get to unleash some onto the kids of Australia’ *Nathan added, Jennette and I can’t wait to get there, it’s gonna be a blast and we’re looking forward to meeting the Aussie fans on the Orange Carpet. Hopefully iCarly will win Fave TV Show too…but not sure if we stand a chance against Home and Away!” *Nathan and Jennette are co-hosting the Australian Kids' Choice Awards as tweeted by Nickelodeon Australia "We’re EXCITED to announce that @jennettemccurdy and @NathanKress from @iCarly will co-host this year’s Aussie Kids’ Choice Awards!!! #KCA RT" *In another interview during the 2011 Creative Arts Emmys they both agree doing iCarly is a blast and on-set it's like one big family, even though everyone says that. *Nathan and Jennette have shot several promos for the premiere of ILost My Mind, which can be seen on theVideo Gallery: iLost My Mind or Jathan Video Gallery *Nathan and Jennette stood along iCarly co-star Jerry Trainor during this interview with Fanlala at the 2011 Creative Arts Emmys about who owns who Jerry or Dan. *Nathan and Jennette attended the 2011 Creative Arts Emmys together along with the rest of the iCarly gang and Nathan's girlfriend Madisen. *Victorious star, Lane Napper tweeted @JennetteMccurdy @NathanKress you BOTH are a CLASS ACT! Loved spending time with you yesterday. Love ya! *Jennette, Nathan, and Nickelodeon co-star Ariana Grande advised fans on how to deal with parents, body image, and how to deal with your crush here in this interview. *Jennette gave questions to Bop and Tiger Beat for Nathan to answer *Dan Schneider gave praise to Jennette and Nathan for a few instances of how well they deliver their lines on separate accounts. He also gave them praise for on how they portrayed their characters Sam and Freddie well in his Fun Facts for ILost My Mind *Nathan and Jennette did this promo along with Taylor and Dillon advertising an episode of Bucket and Skinner and ILost My Mind *Nathan and Jennette did this interview on what their favorite movies are and what they think their characters Sam and Freddie would like *Nathan and Jennette will guest stars on NICK's "The Epic Adventures of Bucket and Skinner" and have shot promos with the cast *When Nathan and Jennette along with Miranda talk ILost My Mind Jennette interrupts Nathan in mid-sentence to sing about the plot line and they all laug h